In the past, when a visually handicapped person used an elevator, he/she either read Braille notices located near the floor buttons on the elevator car operating panel in the elevator or the elevator hall in order to actuate the button for the target floor, or utilized an audio information guide. In addition, a system for issuing an audible floor announcement as the elevator car arrived at each floor has been adopted. FIG. 7 is a diagram showing a schematic configuration of said audible floor announcement system. In said system, recording means 53 is provided on control board 52 placed on the back of the operating panel (not illustrated) in elevator car 51, and a signal 54, triggered by the arrival of the elevator car at a given floor is delivered to said recording means 53, and the floor at which elevator car 51 has arrived is announced by a voice from speaker 55.
In the case of the typical floor call sound notification system shown in FIG. 7, because Braille plates 58 are merely attached near floor buttons 57 on operating panel 56 (shown in FIG. 8) of elevator car 51, the Braille information is limited only to the areas of Braille plates 58, so that the amount of information to be conveyed is limited. Furthermore, in FIG. 8, door OPEN/CLOSE buttons 59 and speaker 60 are provided on operating panel 5o. 
It is known in the prior art to provide a system wherein to operating panel 56 in a handicapped person presses elevator STOP button and remains in touch with a reconfigurable Braille display provided near said button with his finger, as the elevator car passes the floors. As said car passes the floors, said passing floors are indicated by means of Braille, so that the handicapped person can find the traveling status of the car. Thus, the handicapped person can remain at ease while waiting to arrive at his/her destination floor.
However, the invention described in said patent is intended to convey Braille information, only regarding floor number to handicapped people, and the space for the Braille display part needs to be increased if a larger amount of information is to be provided. In addition, because audible floor calls are limited to message preset by the manufacturer, it is inconvenient in that audible calls cannot be changed as desired.
The present invention was achieved in light of the aforementioned situation, and its objective is to present an audible floor call registration method and a Braille information notification device by which not only the individual floor messages can be changed easily, but the amount of Braille information to be converted can also be increased significant.